Called 13
9:37:06 PM Ry: He leaves Mal there and goes up to the others. 9:37:49 PM Josie: Armand has rejoined the group and is teaching Lizard a simple box step. 9:42:54 PM Josie: His intent seems less to get her to master any given style and more to get her at least slightly proficient in multiple types, in case she travels. 9:43:32 PM *** Ry watches, and pulls Tess aside. *** 9:44:02 PM Josie: It's all very formal and proper, with absolutely no unnecessary touching. 9:44:35 PM Josie: Tess: Hey. She catches on quick. I hope he knows how to swing dance. 9:45:06 PM Ry: Well, I can teach her if he can't. Roarin' 20s and all. 9:45:48 PM Josie: Tess: Lucky! 9:46:38 PM Ry: Hey, you know what happened to Mal's swords? He's in it for the long haul, it seems, and we might as well make use of him. 9:47:20 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, yeah, I have them in the armory. That weird little knife thing and the sickles, too. He brought a lot of weapons. 9:50:25 PM Ry: Yes, well, he's a something something. He escaped from prison to come here.. 9:50:58 PM Josie: Tess: ... really? Wow, I did not take him for a jailbird. 9:51:20 PM Ry: well, whatever he is, it's something that the people of his land keep under lock and key. 9:53:14 PM Josie: Tess: He's not going to explode or something, is he? 9:54:44 PM *** Ry shrugs vaguely! *** 9:54:50 PM Ry: Probably not. 9:55:08 PM Josie: Tess: ... maybe we should keep him away from Lizard, then. 9:56:08 PM Ry: I think that's wise in general. But he did say that we might get assassins from Faerie. 9:56:39 PM Josie: Tess: More assassins? Tzimsce and Hunters and Faerie killers? 9:58:54 PM Ry: Yes, it's very irritating. 9:59:17 PM Josie: Tess: But why? Why would anyone want to kill Lizard anyway? 9:59:51 PM Ry: No idea. Fae politics or something. 10:00:47 PM Josie: Tess: So where are we going to send him? 10:05:53 PM Ry: ... as long as h e doesn't explode, and I don't think he will, he can be useful in fae defense. 10:07:31 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah, but if he does, we'll be dead. 10:08:38 PM Ry: Anyway, if he could be anywhere else, Gray would have him somewhere else. 10:11:39 PM Josie: Tess: Assuming torturing you with excess fae isn't her way of flirting. 10:12:29 PM Ry: It's not a good way. 10:13:05 PM Josie: Tess: Thankfully. You can't just pick those up at Wal-Mart. 10:14:53 PM Josie: Tess: Speaking of problem men, did you knock some sense into Armand? I didn't see any bruises. 10:15:45 PM Ry: We just had a chat. 10:16:29 PM Josie: Tess: Aww, you saved all the punching for me? 10:17:00 PM Ry: You are designated houselhold puncher. 10:18:09 PM Josie: Tess: Aww, you're so sweet! 10:26:45 PM Josie: She pecks him on the cheek. 10:26:54 PM Josie: Tess: Thanks for doing the threatening part. 10:28:58 PM Ry: It's our job as duly appointed parental figures. 10:29:23 PM Josie: Tess: I don't think she likes Mal, anyway. Armand could be a problem. 5:59:43 PM Josie: Ry was chatting with Tess! 6:00:40 PM Ry: Ry nods. "Yeah." 6:00:47 PM Ry: He looks at Liz. 6:00:56 PM Josie: Roll a D10! 6:01:35 PM Ry: ((6!)) 6:04:48 PM Josie: Her aura has definitely gotten a lot stronger since the first time he saw it. It's huge, and even though she's definitely a vampire the colors are pretty vibrant, with a coruscating pearlescent effect. 6:09:10 PM Josie: There's a lot going on in that aura, so Ry can probably tell he's missing things because of the coruscating effect, but there's definitely vermilion and pearl-white, with flashes of deeper colors as well--red and a warm indigo-violet. 6:14:07 PM *** Ry takes a look at Tess, while he's got it turned on! Just do the whole sweep. *** 6:14:25 PM Josie: Roll a d10! 6:15:58 PM Ry: ((10 on that one! TELL ME YOUR SECRETS)) 6:17:19 PM Josie: Tess has a pale aura, as one would expect from a fellow vampire--mostly a pretty sky blue, shading to pink and lavender, with flickers of light green (she's watching Lizard and Armand dance too). 6:21:03 PM Ry: So Grey found out who was behind the attempt on her life, apparently. 6:22:01 PM Josie: Tess: Who was it? 6:24:24 PM Ry: I'm not entirely sure. I missed most of her speech. 6:25:16 PM Josie: Tess: ... she must really like you, those are usually mandatory. 6:32:34 PM Ry: He shrugs! 6:32:53 PM Ry: .... are you experiencing any after effects from lizard's... eruption? 6:33:21 PM Josie: Tess: Me? I don't... think so. Why, am I acting weird? 6:34:22 PM Ry: No, not at all. Just wondering if ARmand's.... interest is induced by it. 6:34:43 PM Josie: Tess: Some people are more susceptible than others. 6:35:22 PM Ry: Yeah. 6:36:04 PM Josie: Tess: ... usually the older you are, the less susceptible you are. 6:38:55 PM Ry: Some of us are just more stubborn. 6:39:39 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah--but you were the only one who didn't get zapped. 6:40:03 PM Ry: I'm very stubborn. And not exactly a spring chicken myself. 6:41:30 PM Josie: Tess: True, but you're younger than Armand and I. Maybe you're just Lizardproof. 6:46:35 PM *** Ry shrugs. "Oh, I definitely felt it." *** 6:47:09 PM Josie: Tess: But you didn't even get, like, worshippy! 6:47:37 PM Josie: Tess: ... maybe he just likes her. I mean, she is a pretty sweet kid. 6:47:43 PM Ry: She is. 6:47:59 PM Ry: Right now, though, there's too much of a gap. 6:49:12 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah, there really is, honestly. 6:49:28 PM Josie: Tess: We'll just have to break his knees if he tries anything. 6:57:09 PM Ry: Sounds like a plan. 6:59:00 PM Josie: Tess: ... what do we do if she tries something. 7:04:16 PM Ry: Hmmmm. That.... is a good question. 7:05:33 PM Josie: Tess: ... she's smiling a lot. Maybe too much. 7:08:06 PM Josie: Tess: We'd know if she was under Dominate, wouldn't we? 7:11:37 PM *** Ry thinks. *** 7:11:40 PM Ry: I believe so. 7:13:00 PM *** Ry looks at Liz! Trying to see if he can see any dominate influence in her aura. *** 7:13:11 PM Josie: Roll a d10! 7:13:41 PM Ry: ((ooooh, 9!)) 7:15:37 PM Josie: Her aura is significantly larger and thus a bit harder to read than most people's, but there doesn't seem to be any traces of any compulsion in there. There are little threads of blue and red and some of red-orange curiosity, too. 7:16:13 PM Ry: I don't think so. People getting dominated tend to be a bit more... trancy and robotic. 7:17:01 PM Josie: Tess: Is it racist to say that they're kinda known for that? 7:18:27 PM Ry: Lasombra? We'll keep an eye on him. 7:19:35 PM Josie: Tess: Sabbat in general, Lasombra in particular, yeah. 7:19:55 PM Ry: She's not under any compulsions yet. 7:20:34 PM Josie: Tess: You sound pretty sure. 7:22:01 PM Ry: I am. 7:22:53 PM Josie: Tess: Good. I'm mostly keyed in to potential attacks, not... interpersonal problems, ya know? 7:24:31 PM Ry: YEah, this is really not my area of expertise, either. 7:26:10 PM Josie: For what it's worth, Armand is being very very careful not to touch Lizard any more than is necessary, and is fairly detached and clinical-seeming when he does, for example, adjust her posture or move her hand. 8:51:03 PM Josie: Anything else Ry wants to do, or should we skip ahead? 8:51:10 PM Ry: Let's skip ahead a bit. 8:53:34 PM Josie: Easily done! The night passes with lessons. Armand enlists Ry and Tess and even Mal a few times to act as standins for various roles and it all goes pretty well. 8:55:04 PM *** Ry tries to teach her some Protean and Auspex. Auspex is, at least, a clan power for Toreador. *** 8:56:03 PM Josie: She gets the theory down pretty pat, but isn't able to actually do it as of yet. It's probably going to take a little more time. She seems a little disappointed about it. 8:58:50 PM Josie: Eventually, Armand heads home and everyone heads to bed as a new day dawns! 9:01:10 PM Josie: ... unfortunately, instead of having a nice restful sleep, Ry is rudely awakened by shouting in the middle of the day. 9:01:58 PM *** Ry gets himself out of bed, extremely reluctantly and lethargically. *** 9:02:13 PM Josie: Tess is still asleep. 9:02:35 PM Josie: Kind of. She's starting to stir a little bit, mumbling. 9:02:46 PM Josie: The shouting is coming from upstairs in the living room area, and it sounds like Mal. 9:03:32 PM *** Ry is not surprised at all, and makes his way to the shouting. *** 9:06:40 PM Josie: There are two women in the living room with Mal. One is a slender, middle-aged black woman with long salt-and-pepper dreadlocks and two machetes, and the other is a densely-muscled young woman with pink hair, loads of piercings and a spear. Mal is fending them off with a butcher knife and a cast-iron frying pan, and swearing in what Ry would guess is probably the Fae language. 9:10:22 PM Josie: Both of the women are silent, minus an occasional grunt. 9:10:46 PM Ry: ((So how lethargic am I? What kind of limitations am I under?)) 9:11:52 PM Josie: Pretty lethargic. Trying to fight probably would be a bad idea, but you can talk or try to use a power. 9:13:55 PM *** Ry yells as loud as he can. "Faye!" *** 9:14:02 PM Josie: You could try to fight, but they're very obviously fighting as a team, they're very fast and Mal is having a damned hard time keeping up with them. 9:14:13 PM Josie: He's already got a couple of (tasty-smelling) wounds. 9:15:02 PM Josie: The white woman turns to Ry and starts moving toward him! 9:16:31 PM Josie: Faye comes scampering up the steps, barking like crazy, from Lizard's room. There's a weird charge in the air for a moment, she blurs suddenly, and changes into the form Ry first met her in--an enormous, heavily-furred thing with a mane and huge curved horns. 9:17:01 PM Josie: The woman with the spear isn't able to turn toward her quite fast enough to get the spear up before Faye hits her like a ton of bricks, snarling. 9:24:50 PM *** Ry tries to move toward the other one that's still on Mal. *** 9:25:05 PM Josie: He's having a much easier time now that he's not trying to dodge two people. 9:25:23 PM Josie: Mal: About time you showed up! 9:34:25 PM Ry: Yuh. Shut up. WE have a heard time in the daytime. 9:35:33 PM Josie: Tess stumbles up the stairs, also swearing. The spearwoman is managing to keep Faye from tearing out her throat, but can't get her off of her, and the machete woman is starting to look a little bit concerned. 9:38:23 PM *** Ry stares at machete woman! He's going to try and dominate. *** 9:38:35 PM Josie: Roll a D10! 9:40:03 PM Ry: ((10! I'm doing good tonight.)) 9:40:38 PM Josie: She proves surprisingly resistant, but Ry manages to subdue her! 9:42:10 PM Ry: Drop your weapons, and tell me who you are and who sent you. 9:43:29 PM Josie: She drops her machetes and answers, "Leila Asvala. No one sent me." 9:43:38 PM Josie: Tess cocks her gun meaningfully. 9:44:02 PM Ry: Why are you here, then. 9:45:03 PM Josie: Leila: We kill monsters. 9:45:14 PM Ry: Vampire hunters, then. 9:45:27 PM Josie: Leila: And other monsters. 9:45:42 PM Josie: The other woman struggles a bit harder, but says nothing. 9:46:17 PM Ry: How did you find out we were here? 9:47:01 PM Josie: Leila: We trailed you from the apartment. 9:49:23 PM *** Ry nods. "Tess, we have zipties or something?" *** 9:49:56 PM Josie: She mumbles something and rummages in the kitchen drawers until she finds two and gives them over to Ry. 9:50:22 PM *** Ry gets Leila secured, and frisks her in a professional way. *** 9:51:29 PM Josie: She's got a Bowie knife, too, but that's it. No ID, no cellphone, no wallet. 9:51:45 PM *** Ry goes to the other one! *** 9:53:06 PM Josie: Faye's still on top of her, and she's still struggling. Unlike the older woman, she looks frightened. 9:54:00 PM *** Ry will try the dominate again. *** 9:54:36 PM Josie: Roll for it! 9:54:51 PM Ry: ((Only 6 that time.)) 9:55:08 PM Josie: It rolls right off her! 9:56:04 PM Josie: The Hunter is still mostly preoccupied with not letting Faye's fangs get to her. 9:56:18 PM Josie: Mal is leaning up against a counter to catch his breath. 9:56:19 PM *** Ry still tries to get her weapons. *** 9:58:50 PM Josie: Getting the spear is pretty easy; she had to drop it to keep Faye away. 10:00:27 PM *** Ry makes sure Tess has her covered. "Faye, back off." *** 10:01:12 PM Josie: Faye does, still growling, though. And enormous. 10:02:59 PM Ry: Hands behind your back. 10:03:04 PM *** Ry eyes th hunter. *** 10:03:49 PM Josie: She looks at the other hunter, glowers at Ry, but obeys. 10:04:12 PM *** Ry gets her tied up! Then frisks her. *** 10:04:47 PM Josie: She's got a couple of throwing knives on her, but also no ID. 10:04:57 PM Josie: Mal: Who are these idiots? 10:05:07 PM *** Ry nods at Mal. "Vampire hunters. They hate us." *** 10:05:24 PM Josie: Mal: Are you going to eat them? 10:05:31 PM Josie: Faye: Can I? 10:05:42 PM Ry: Probably not. We should find out what they now. 10:08:27 PM Josie: Hunter: We know everything about your disgusting operations! 10:09:01 PM Josie: Faye sulks, and curls up into a little ball on the rug. Mal grabs the machetes and gives them a swing. 10:10:08 PM Ry: Yes, yes. 10:10:25 PM Ry: How big is your murder operation? 10:10:32 PM Ry: Whats your name? 10:10:35 PM Josie: Hunter: We don't kidnap little girls! 10:10:50 PM Ry: YEs, the one that kidnapped her is dead. 10:11:01 PM Ry: I assume you want to kill her now? 10:11:28 PM Josie: Hunter: Because we stopped him. 10:12:06 PM Ry: Yes, good job! Why are you here now? To kill her? 10:13:07 PM Josie: Hunter: No, to save her from you. If you haven't already taught her to murder people for their blood! 10:17:14 PM *** Ry sighs. *** 10:17:25 PM Josie: Mal: Yeah, they don't do that here. 10:17:56 PM Josie: Tess: If we make an exception this time, we could go back to sleep sooner, though. 10:23:10 PM *** Ry texts Rose! *** 10:25:40 PM Josie: What does he text her? 10:25:48 PM Josie: She's likely to be asleep. 10:26:06 PM Ry: "Hunters showed up. Two. Subdued them." 10:26:58 PM Josie: There's no answer. 10:27:11 PM *** Ry didn't think there would be. *** 10:27:48 PM Josie: Tess: What'd you do to the guards outside? 10:28:08 PM Josie: Hunter: ... they'll be fine in a few hours. We don't kill humans. 10:32:05 PM *** Ry sighs. *** 10:32:14 PM Ry: All right. 10:32:36 PM *** Ry looks at the other hunter. She still zonked? *** 10:33:27 PM Josie: Yep! 10:33:57 PM Josie: Tess: We actually don't either. Good on you for taking out Brucie Figg, though. 10:34:31 PM Josie: Mal: I have no idea what's going on. 10:36:14 PM *** Ry looks at TEss. "We have a place to put them till tonight?" *** 10:37:22 PM Josie: Tess: We can lock them in the closet. I gotta check on the guards outside. ... I gotta call someone to check on the guards outside. 10:38:37 PM *** Ry nods. *** 10:38:40 PM Ry: Good idea. 10:38:55 PM Josie: Tess is still pretty mumbly and groggy, but she leaves the room to make a few phone calls. 10:39:05 PM Josie: Mal: I can stay up with them. You guys are all... weird. 10:39:25 PM Josie: Faye: Are you sure I can't just eat them? Hungry. 10:39:59 PM Ry: No, Faye. You did good, though. 10:40:26 PM Josie: Faye wuffs. 10:41:23 PM Josie: Lizard finally turns up. She's wearing black sleep pants and a tank top. ".... what's going on?" 10:41:41 PM Ry: It's okay, Liz, it's under control. 10:42:11 PM Josie: Lizard: ... can I go back to bed? 10:42:24 PM Ry: Yes. 10:43:05 PM Josie: Lizard: Okay. G'ni... g'morning. 10:43:26 PM Josie: She heads back to bed, still too unfocused to really notice the hunters beyond that they were, in fact, people there. 10:43:44 PM Josie: Hunter: .... now it's too late to save her. 10:46:49 PM Ry: Yeah, it was too late when you killed Figg, too. Or are you proposing a vegan diet for a new vampire. 10:47:11 PM Josie: Hunter: ... you're not all monsters. We know that. 10:47:29 PM Josie: Mal: She doesn't actually need to be saved. 10:48:55 PM Josie: Mal: She lives in a big cushy house where everyone loves her and she has all the art stuff she wants and she's basically waited on hand and foot. And the doors aren't locked or anything, she could just go, probably. 10:52:51 PM *** Ry nods. *** 10:53:28 PM Josie: Mal: ... and they're not monsters. ... they're kind of assholes sometimes, but they're definitely not monsters. And she's pretty okay. 10:54:08 PM *** Ry finds a closet that can be secured and locked for a few hours. *** 10:57:35 PM | Edited 10:57:51 PM Josie: Tess returns. "All right, the new guards are on their way, plus some medics for the ones who got... what'd you do, drug them? I sure hope none of them are allergic to whatever you used. If you fuckers killed one of my people I really will eat you. Lena has a two-year-old at home." 10:58:05 PM *** Ry blinks. Do they have any vials or anything on them? *** 10:58:42 PM Josie: Not that Ry saw! It might have been on the blades. 11:00:43 PM Josie: Hunter: ... they'll be fine. 11:00:58 PM Josie: Tess: Good. And Gray's people will come for the hunters, too. 11:01:20 PM Ry: When? 11:01:31 PM Josie: Tess: As soon as they can. Probably about ten minutes. 11:01:49 PM Ry: Okay. I'll try to stay awake with Faye and Mal. 11:01:58 PM Ry: Go on back to bed. 11:02:13 PM Josie: Tess: I'm supposed to be the one protecting you and Liz. 11:02:41 PM Ry: I just have sensitive ears. 11:02:48 PM Ry: Then you can stay up with me. 11:02:55 PM Josie: Tess: All right. 11:03:10 PM Josie: Mal: Well I'm not going anywhere until they're gone. ... what will happen to them, anyway? 11:03:28 PM Ry: They'll be questioned. 11:03:52 PM Josie: Hunter: They'll eat us. 11:03:59 PM Josie: Hunter: That's what they do to humans. 11:04:09 PM Ry: Yep, and all vampires ate the same. 11:04:26 PM Ry: Just like all humans are really into genocide. 11:05:22 PM Josie: Mal: ... yeah, you don't listen very well. They don't eat people, they drink blood out of these little bags in the chiller box. It's pretty disgusting, but no one dies. 11:05:43 PM Josie: Mal: ... of course I don't know where the bags come from. 11:06:30 PM Ry: Donors. 11:06:42 PM Ry: Excess blood taken at blood drives. 11:06:45 PM Ry: Volunteers. 11:07:26 PM Josie: Mal: Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. I came here to rescue her too and she definitely doesn't need it. At all. 11:17:16 PM *** Ry nods. "Exactly." *** 11:17:37 PM *** Ry goes to the fridge to get a nice piece of meat out for Faye, who is a good girl. *** 12:09:38 AM *** Group call, no answer. *** 10:10:47 PM Josie: Ry feeds Faye some steak! She devours it pretty cheerfully. 10:11:34 PM *** Ry was going to wait for the Princes people, (Ghouls I presume) show up for the hunters. *** 10:12:17 PM Josie: Yep! 10:12:28 PM Josie: Tess is yawning, but still upright, more or less. 10:12:39 PM Josie: Generally speaking, the older the vampire the harder it is to be up during the day! 10:14:14 PM Josie: After about 15 minutes, a group of about a dozen people show up--they are indeed all humans, and probably mostly ghouls. Tess greets them all by name, until the last person turns up. 10:14:59 PM *** Ry eyes her! *** 10:15:40 PM Josie: It's hard to tell who the last person is! They've got on a giant coat, gloves, a wide hat, sunglasses, and several scarves. Judging by the getup it's definitely a vampire. 10:15:58 PM Josie: They step in as the last person in the security group, though. 10:17:07 PM *** Ry looks over at Tess, inquisitively. *** 10:17:31 PM Josie: Tess clearly has no idea who it is. 10:17:56 PM Ry: Who are you? 10:18:27 PM Josie: As soon as the door shuts, though, the person takes off the hat, scarf and sunglasses; it's Armand. He's got kinda some faint dark circles under his eyes. 10:19:13 PM Josie: Armand: It's just me. I heard about what happened--is everyone all right?? 10:27:43 PM Ry: We got attacked by a couple hunters. Same ones that did in Figg. 10:28:39 PM Josie: Armand: ... but are you all all right? 10:28:54 PM Ry: Yeah. Thanks to Mal, in large part. 10:30:44 PM Josie: Armand: Indeed, I shall certainly thank him at the earliest opportunity. How did they know where to find you? 10:31:55 PM Ry: They've been watching us, according to the one I questioned. 10:32:53 PM Josie: Armand: And acted only now? 10:38:16 PM Ry: Apparently. 10:38:44 PM Ry: I'm sure you all can get to the bottom of it. 10:38:54 PM Josie: Mal returns from the kitchen with a glass of water. 10:39:06 PM *** Ry does look ever everyone with Aura Vision. *** 10:39:08 PM Josie: Armand: I am not much of an investigator. 10:39:10 PM Ry: (6.)) 10:40:31 PM Josie: Armand is much as you saw him before, but there's a staticky anxiety in his aura. 10:40:45 PM Josie: Mal: Your water tastes weird. 10:40:47 PM Josie: Roll a d10! 10:41:06 PM Ry: Mostly I was wanting to check out the hunters and the ghouls.)) 10:41:23 PM Josie: Gotcha! Roll um... 3 d10s. 10:41:40 PM Ry: (( 7, 4, 9)) 10:42:43 PM Josie: From Mal you get kind of a linty gray aura, with substantial light green and deep blue when he looks at Armand. 10:43:23 PM Josie: The older hunter has some black, some green, and red, with lots of purple. 10:43:42 PM Josie: The younger hunter has more orange, but also lots of purple and red. 10:43:52 PM Josie: And yellow. 10:44:18 PM Josie: (Mal is also your standard rainbow fae stuff, and sparkly.) 10:48:28 PM Josie: The ghouls vary from person to person. Some of them are just humans, though--it's about half and half. They all seem pretty professional. Curious, calm, etc. nothing unusual. 10:48:43 PM *** Ry shrugs at Mal. *** 10:49:18 PM Josie: Armand: They put chemicals in the water here, you may not be used to it. 10:49:37 PM Josie: Mal: ... chemicals, huh? I don't know what that is, is it poison? It's not poison, is it? 10:49:48 PM Josie: Armand: ... not in the quantities they use, no. Don't worry about it. 10:51:51 PM Josie: Mal eyes Armand. "What are you doing here?" 10:52:23 PM Josie: Armand: I heard you were attacked. I was... concerned. 10:55:00 PM Josie: Mal: Yeah, well. We fought them off, no thanks to you. 10:55:52 PM Josie: Armand: Yes, I have heard it was in fact thanks to you. And I am very grateful--thank you indeed. 10:56:32 PM *** Ry nods. "We should get him his weapons back." *** 10:57:01 PM Josie: Armand nods. "I will make some calls." He yawns, and heads into the kitchen. 10:57:12 PM Josie: Mal: ... I really don't like that guy. 10:57:31 PM Ry: I know. 10:58:10 PM Josie: Mal sips his water. He's still bleeding a bit, which smells awfully inviting. Ry expended a bit of blood during the fight, after all. 10:58:35 PM *** Ry goes to the fridge. "How fast do you heal?" *** 10:59:14 PM Josie: It's in the kitchen! Armand is in there talking quietly in Italian on his phone. 10:59:19 PM Josie: Mal follows Ry. 10:59:42 PM Josie: Mal: Um. Normally? I don't know what normal is here though. 10:59:59 PM Josie: Armand heads back into the living room so that he can keep talking on the phone without being rude! 11:03:04 PM *** Ry opens up a bag of blood and puts it right under his nose. *** 11:03:23 PM Josie: It smells good! 11:03:31 PM Josie: Unless he means Mal's nose. 11:04:06 PM *** Ry 's nose. Mostly to block out Mal's blood scent. *** 11:04:41 PM Josie: Aha, good call! It definitely works. 11:05:09 PM Josie: Mal: ... of course, last time it just healed by itself randomly. 11:10:27 PM Josie: Mal: ... are you sure you didn't do it? 11:12:00 PM Ry: Didn't do what? 11:12:19 PM Josie: Mal: Heal my wound before. You know, after you stabbed me. 11:17:01 PM Ry: I didn't do anything, unless you drank my blood. Did you drink my blood? 11:18:17 PM Josie: Mal: ... why would I even do that? 11:18:29 PM Ry: Then I didn't heal you. 11:18:50 PM Josie: Mal: ... well, I didn't either. What else is there that could do that? 11:20:03 PM Ry: Maybe. We live in a world of mystery. 11:20:13 PM Ry: .... thanks, though. You did good. 11:21:23 PM Josie: Mal: You're welcome. ... you're welcome? Really? This language is stupid. ... I was honestly starting to worry that no one was going to come and they would just kill me and then go kill all of you. 11:21:57 PM Ry: We're not terribly... active in the day. So it's the best time for hunters to attack. 11:23:28 PM Josie: Mal: Yeah? Should I start sleeping during the night? 11:26:31 PM Ry: ... might not be a bad idea, if we'r eputting you to work. We'll get you your weapons back. Just don't try killing any of us. 11:26:41 PM *** Ry 's eyes indicate Armond. *** 11:27:21 PM Josie: He's not in the room anymore, but Mal seems to understand. "He's creepy." 11:28:05 PM Ry: they do that. 11:28:16 PM Josie: Mal: They who? 11:28:31 PM Ry: The Lasombra. 11:28:52 PM Josie: Mal: His kind of vampire. 11:29:50 PM Ry: Yes. 11:31:24 PM Josie: Mal: ... which isn't your kind. Or her kind. 11:32:28 PM Ry: No. 11:33:28 PM Josie: Mal: ... you're not gonna tell me, huh? 11:33:41 PM Ry: Tell you what? 11:34:00 PM Ry: I'm Gangrel, Tess is Ventrue, Armond is Lasombra, Lizard is Toreador. 11:34:12 PM Ry: It's not a terrible secret. 11:34:51 PM Josie: Mal: Oh. ... maybe I should start taking lessons with her. 11:37:35 PM Josie: Mal: Maybe if I know that kind of stuff she won't be tempted to use me for firewood. 11:42:41 PM Ry: She really doesnt' know either. Just don't be a jerk to her. Treat her like a person, not a Greensinger. 11:43:24 PM Josie: Mal: It's kind of hard to forget. It's like being next to someone who's on fire. 11:44:06 PM Ry: I suggest you try. 11:44:39 PM Josie: Mal: ... fine, I guess. Should I stay up with you, or guard you while you sleep, then? 11:45:33 PM Ry: I'm going back to bed very soon. 11:46:01 PM Josie: Mal: I meant more generally. 11:47:00 PM Ry: ... up to you. But you don't sleep like the dead like a vampire. 11:47:45 PM Josie: Mal: No, we usually sleep pretty light. 11:48:27 PM Ry: I think it'll be fine either way. 11:49:14 PM Josie: Mal: All right. I'm going to go back to bed, then. Unless she tells me no I'll just start... learning or whatever, I guess. 11:49:22 PM Josie: Armand returns. 11:50:02 PM Josie: Armand: The weapons will be couriered over as soon as possible. Likely yet during the day. It was a little difficult to find them again. 11:50:30 PM *** Ry nods. "Any details on the bodies in my apartment building yet?" *** 11:51:34 PM Josie: Armand: No, but I'm not involved with that. Miss Miller or Gray herself may know more. 11:53:13 PM Ry: All right. I'll talk to her later, I'm sure. 11:54:05 PM Josie: Armand nods. "... I don't suppose I might stay here today? I would prefer not to risk the sun again. Unless it is too inconvenient, of course." 11:54:42 PM Ry: No, it's all right. 11:55:02 PM Josie: He nods politely again. "Just show me where to go." 11:55:15 PM Josie: Tess returns from talking to the security people! 11:56:16 PM Ry: They all set, Tess? 11:57:15 PM Josie: Tess: Yeah. We doubled the watch, set up a rotation and there are some... 11:57:18 PM Josie: she yawns. 11:57:25 PM Josie: Tess: ... video camera systems on the way. 11:58:10 PM Ry: Okay. Get Armond set up with a room, he's going to stay here until night. 11:58:26 PM Josie: Tess: Oh, sure. That's a good idea. Hi Armand. 11:58:42 PM Josie: She waves. He nods seriously, and she leads him into the basement where all the non-master-bedrooms are. 11:59:12 PM Josie: Mal heads down there too, and Ry is left alone! 12:00:10 AM *** Ry will look in on Liz before headed to his room. *** 12:00:41 AM Josie: She's curled up in bed, hugging a pillow, with Faye lying on top of her feet. 12:01:07 AM *** Ry gives her a once over with Aura vision! *** 12:01:14 AM Ry: ((7.)) 12:05:29 AM Josie: ((Sorry, mom came in and I got distracted!)) 12:06:06 AM Josie: She must be dreaming! She still has that enormous coruscating-sparkly-rainbow aura that's so deep it's hard to read, really, but there are some identifiable pale colors in there. 12:07:15 AM Josie: Pink, a bit of a dark red, a vibrant violet, blush-rose, vermilion and pearlescent white. 12:13:19 AM Josie: Maybe some purply flashes here and there. 12:18:55 AM *** Ry nods, and lets her sleep! *** 12:19:14 AM | Edited 12:19:38 AM Ry: ((He returns to his own bedroom and collapses into bed, I think.))